gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Guild Trials:School
A guild party stage for members of any Guild which pits you versus Tiresias in stage I and Chryseis in stage II and beyond. You have 1 min 30 seconds to defeat the boss or do as much damage as possible. Bosses become much harder in later stages. Once the boss is defeated the guild is awarded with loot sent via the Mailbox.Damage done to bosses is capped at 600k at all stages. ' Instead of making your progress stop there, reaching equal or above this value rolls you back about 200k damage and makes the end screen and the game register as you would have inflicted only 330-390k! To maximize damage you MUST deal as much as possible without going over ~ 599k total. In order to achieve that, you might have to intentionally make your team weaker. Strategy for Stage I Tiresias is a solid Nuker. He is complete with 3 highly damaging Skills that do magic damage. His first skill does heavy damage on the most Front target, his 2nd skill hits everyone in your party, and his 3rd skill hits all Front heroes and may stun them. However he has weak defenses: with a low Health pool, poor Resist, and even less Armor you can use just about any combination of damage as long as it's synergized. If you're not a high enough Level, you may need to bring someone that protects the team from magic damage or someone to heal. If you do have Crowd Control, be sure to time your Skills to interrupt his ultimate ability. Suggested Heroes *Hades or Echidna to protect your team from magic damage *Chryseis, Aphrodite, or Ion to heal your team *Hermes, Hector, Ares, Cupid, and/or Aphrodite to decrease his Armor *Prometheus and/or Echidna to buff magic damage *Typhon for his long term increasing damage *Leandra to buff attack speed/heal and deal good damage *Hermes to buff your team's physical damage *Hecate for great damage and Silence (Boss may interrupt her while doing his 3rd skill). *Otherwise stick to your best Heroes or one type of damage Strategy for Stage II You will face Chryseis in Stage II for a change. Having about 6 Million health, she is a dedicated Healer as you well know, and also sometimes a Disabler with her Charm skill. She has an ok amount of Armor and a decent amount of Resist. Surprisingly, she puts out a decent amount of damage with her attacks and Magic Missile skill, but only on the Front most hero. You have to make sure you give her a fodder to charm, like a Tank or front row Support, or else she will turn a highly damaging hero against your team and may make your waste your Rage or miss a skill. Also take care to try to save your Crowd Control Skills for when she uses her ultimate Active skill to heal. If she manages to get her heal activated, each pulse heals her about 4,120 which totals and reduces your teams total damage by about 16,500: a large chunk of your damage. Suggested Heroes for Stage II *Most physical damage Heroes are fine *Ones that reduce armor like Hermes, Ares, Cupid, Hector, and/or Aphrodite are recommended *Prometheus to buff your team's MAG ATK and Rage, and Blind *Astraea or Medusa to Disable her or reduce her Rage *Hera to Crowd Control with her 2 skills *Hermes to stun and buff your team's physical damage *Echidna to reduce the boss's Resist *Leandra for good damage, heals, buffing attack speed, and a distraction for her Charm *Athena for good damage, heals, tankiness and to be a fodder for her Charm *Frontline heroes like Ares/Chiron/Helen/Hector for Crowd Control *Any hero who does magic damage on most of their attacks: Zeus, Cerberus, or Ladon *Hecate for her immensely high damage output and Silence.(Don't let her get charmed) *Epic Argus, Tiresias, or other magic damaging Heroes are also good choices. Strategy for Stage III In Stage III, Chryseis is considerably more difficult. She has her Epic Passive skill maxxed out that reduces all physical damage taken by around 50-60%. She also heals around 36,836 health (9,209 x 4 pulses) with her Ultimate which puts even more importance on Crowd Control. She also tends to Charm your Front most hero much of the time if she's not controlled herself. A magic damaging team with at least one dedicated Disabler and 1 or 2 others who can CC is suggested. Stage lll Suggested Heroes *'AVOID using physical damage Heroes as that they have greatly reduced effectiveness in Stage III *Prometheus to buff your team's MAG ATK and Rage, as well as to Blind the boss. *Astraea or Medusa to Disable her or reduce her Rage *Echidna to reduce the boss's Resist *Any magic damage Frontline hero *Leandra for good damage, heals, buffing Attack Speed, and a distraction for her Charm *Athena for good damage, heals, tankiness and to be a fodder for her Charm *Frontline heroes like Ares/Chiron/Helen/Hector for Crowd Control *Any hero who does magic damage on most of their attacks: Zeus, Cerberus, or Ladon *Hecate for her immensely high damage output and Silence(Do not let her get Charmed while she's in front) *Zeus or Young Zeus for magic damaging Auto-Attacks and Rotational CC skills. *Epic Argus, Tiresias, or other magic damaging Heroes are also good choices. Tiresias starts to be able to Reduce Rage and Astraea even more so, once they are equipped or evolved with Holy Tears. Loot *Stage I : x100 Guild Bux x10 Wisdom Salve x5 Gift Sword Scrap x5 Anti-Wolf Rod Scrap *Stage II : x100 Guild Bux x20 Wisdom Salve x5 Wraith Necklace Scrap x5 Vibrating Rock Scrap *Stage III : x100 Guild Bux x10 Wisdom Cake x5 Orb of Dreams Scrap x5 Big Mjolnir Scrap *Stage IV : x100 Guild Bux x15 Wisdom Cake x5 Gift Shirt Scrap x5 Ancient Relic Scrap * Stage V : x100 Guild Bux x10 Wisdom Burger x5 Gift Shirt Scrap x5 Cobra Staff Scrap * Stage VI : x100 Guild Bux x20 Wisdom Burger x5 Gift Shirt Scrap x5 Spiritfire Blade Scrap =Other Guild Trials= *Guild Trials: Factory *Guild Trials: Ballroom